Pokemon Everyday Life!
by Contemplate
Summary: Lets take a look at what our Pokemon gang do during their free time! A collection of very short stories about Pokemon Special characters and an awful lot of randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Poke-Everyday life!

**This story is inspired by the anime "Nichijou!" coupled with my boredom. **

**It's an awesome and mindless show, really. **

**Note: The following conversations take place somewhere along the timeline of "Pokemon High School Edition" but you don't have to read it beforehand to enjoy the randomness of this story.**

**Poker**

* * *

><p>"Hmm… Five of hearts."<p>

Red slowly places two cards from his hand onto the pile of cards in the centre.

Today, our Kanto group is playing cheat on the rooftop after school because the school doesn't allow students to gamble but its okay to practice lying.

"LIAR!"

Blue declared on Red's cards and flips them over revealing a five of hearts and king of spades.

"Oh come on…"

Red reluctantly takes the thick stack of cards and slowly rearranges them in his hand.

"Hmph, your lies can't escape my eyes! I'm the Queen of deceit!"

"_Is that really something to be proud of…?_" Red glances over to Green who seems to be concentrating awfully hard on his hand.

"Green, you don't have to take this so seriously you know, it's just a game."

"Hush, I'm trying to devise the best way to sweep the floor with you guys." Green said it in an insinuating way that triggers the fiery spirit within Red and Blue; he sure knows how to push their buttons.

"_Oh ho… challenging us eh? You've got guts boy!_"

Suddenly, Yellow who has been quiet the whole time taps Red on his shoulder.

"Hey Red, how do you play this game?"

"Huh? Oh well you see that card, you can place this card in your hand…"

Each time Green places a card down, he shows no sign of weakness or hesitation in his epic poker face. Green manages to trick Blue and Red to make calls on his truths and passes on his fake calls.

"_What a formidable poker face foe!_"

Moments later, Green is down to his second last card while Blue and Red each have more than five cards in their hands.

"_Heh, I've got this! It's my win!_" Green smirks to himself grasping his trump cards in his hand.

"So Red, I can play this card right?" Yellow tugs Red again to ask for his advice.

"Ah, yea sure, if you put that down…"

Yellow places her card down and slowly tilts her head in confusion.

"Eh… I don't have any cards anymore. Did I lose?"

Green literally drops his jaw in shock as the winner is declared for this game; Blue on the other hand is grasping her stomach and laughing her head off.

"_I'm so stupid!_" Red crawls into a ball and starts to sulk.

"Eh..? I don't get this game…."

**Hidden desire**

* * *

><p>"Blue birthday's coming up…maybe I should get something pretty for her…"<p>

Sliver wanders around the clothing section of a shop in the shopping district in search of a suitable gift for Blue.

"_Hmm… I'm sure something cute and frilly would look great on her…hehehe_" People in the shop start to exchange glances with each other as they overhear Sliver starts giggling to himself. Just then, the shop assistant slowly approaches him and asks if he need any help.

"Could you give me something cute and frilly?"

The shop assistant quickly disappears into the storeroom behind the counter and comes back with a white one piece dress and hands it over to Sliver.

"Madame, let me escort you to the changing room."

"Wait what? Wah! H-Hold on!"

Not long after, Sliver exits the dressing cabinet in the white one piece with a cute strawberry clip on his hair. Everyone in the shop squealed upon the sight of such beauty well except Sliver who looks traumatized.

"You look great Madame!"

"…What the heck? _Oh god, I can't let anyone see me in th-…_"

Just at that moment, like as though fate had brought them together, Gold happens to walk into the shop and both of their eyes met.

"_Really…?_"

Both of them are wearing a stoned look on their faces before Gold walks over to Sliver and pat his shoulder.

"Did your inner self awaken?"

"HECK NO!"

"It's okay I won't judge you. In fact… you look kind of cute…"

"OH GOD, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**Crystal's Stress Diary**

* * *

><p>June 21st<p>

Dear Diary,

Today, Gold was being a pervert so I punched him. This time he only flew across three tables compared to two tables yesterday. Seriously he's so thick headed sometimes. That's all.

August 5th

Dear Diary,

As usual, I launch a fury of kicks onto Gold since he was hitting on girls along the hallway indiscriminately. I don't know why but I felt kind of annoyed…

August 15th

Dear Diary,

I think my fists are getting stronger; Gold actually flew across the classroom when I punched him today. I feel kind of bad now… oh well.

September 1st

Dear Diary,

I fell in love with him. This can't be happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Hopefully I did well on bringing the randomness across. *Keeps fingers crossed*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Everyday Life!

**Oh ****god ****I****'****m ****enjoying ****writing ****this ****story ****so ****much! ****Currently ****having ****a ****writer ****block ****for ****dramatic ****scenes ****so ****here****'****s ****Chapter ****two ****of ****absolute ****pure ****humor ****for ****you ****guys! ****Read ****and ****Review!****:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Short Forms<strong>

"Hmm?"

Green goes over to his desk and picks up his cell phone which is vibrating gently in his hand.

"What's this…?"

Green checks his message and finds out he has received a message from Blue.

"Hi Green, rmb to bring the files for 2moro's meeting! Cu~"

Green stares intently at the message he receive and droplets of cold sweat starts to roll down his forehead.

"_Is __this __some __sort __of __new __language? __Rmb? __2moro? __Who__'__s__that? __And__Copper! __That __makes __no __sense!_"

Green paces to and fro in his bedroom before coming to a strange conclusion.

"_All__right,__so __she __needs __the __files __and __Copper __for __tomorrow__'__s __meeting...I totally got this__!_"

Green messages back an okay before going down to the basement to find some copper plates.

The next day, the student council has their usual meeting so Green passes around the documents…and the copper plates. Everyone takes one look at the copper plates and then back to Green and back to the copper plating.

"_What __are __we __suppose __to __do __with __this__…__?_"

"Green…? What is this?"

"You told me yesterday to bring copper, so I brought it."

"Huh…?"

Green wears the same confused look as Blue since their conversation isn't really making any sense at all.

Green whips out his cell phone and brings it up to Blue's face as she slowly reads the message.

"_Ah__no__… __that__'__s __not __what __I __meant__…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Lateral expansion<strong>

"Wow Diamond… you sure can eat…"

Sapphire stares at Diamond in disbelief as he chows down the fourth rice ball on his plate.

"He's been helping me finish up my lunch for a while now." Platinum sighs and opens up her empty lunch box which has been devoured by Diamond a while ago since she wasn't feeling hungry. Sapphire had met up with the duo in the cafeteria after Pearl went off to finish up his CCA stuff.

"Hmm..? You guys want some of this too?" Diamond simultaneously chews on his food and hands over one of the rice balls to the girls; its bad manners to talk with your mouth full kids.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Platinum takes the rice ball and stuff it back into Diamond's mouth.

"Man… If you keep eating like that you'll grow fat!" Sapphire teases Diamond as he quickly devours another rice ball like a ravage beast that hasn't eaten for weeks.

"Hmm? Ah, I don't have to worry about that, I can't grow fat no matter how much I eat~"

"Ah I see, that's really neat, wouldn't you say Platinum…eek!" Platinum is emitting an aura of hostility which terrifies Sapphire.

"You…can't…get…fat…?"

Diamond gulps down his food as he sees Platinum with her face looking awfully black glaring at him.

"P-Platina…?"

"After all these years of eating healthy, avoiding oily food and not eating ice cream…you tell me you can't get fat…?" By now, Sapphire and Diamond are sweating cold sweat as they could clearly tell they have awoken a monster deep within Platinum.

Platinum takes a deep breath and begins to calm herself down, much to Diamond and Sapphires' relief. Platinum whips out her cell phone and makes a call which seems to be important.

"Hello? Sebastian, prepare the medical team, we have a live specimen to dissect."

"Wait…live specimen? You couldn't mean…? Sapphire looks over to Diamond who seems really afraid of Platinum by now. He grabs all the food on his plate and stuffs it into his mouth and ran away at full speed.

"DIA!" Platinum leaps over the table like a ninja and runs after Diamond who has already disappeared down the hallway.

Sapphire stares dumbfounded in the direction of their departure until Ruby comes over to her table.

"Sapphire, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well…something like that, I didn't know a girl could become so frightening…"

"Huh..? What are you talking about? You're a girl as well."

"Oh right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissist <strong>

"Hmm… looking fabulous today as always, man how can I get anymore fabulous than this!"

Ruby gazes at his reflection in the mirror while washing his hands in the basin.

"Maybe I should have a statue erected to portray my fabulous self, no wait, that won't be enough, my name should have a spot in the Guinness book of world records for being so fabulous~"

Ruby starts posing in weird positions in front of the mirror when suddenly Gold steps into the bathroom and both of their eyes meet. One minute of silence ensues while the two dudes have a silent staring contest with Ruby still in his weird pose.

"Ruby…"

"Okay I got it, don't say anymore…" Ruby crouches into a ball and sulks at one corner of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, the poll is still up in my profile, vote for your favorite couple now~! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Everyday Life!

* * *

><p><strong>Inferior Homosapien<strong>

For today, the second and third years are having combined physical education lessons for the purpose of closer bonding between them. Like any other physical edutcation lessons, it is mandatory for them to be in their proper attire; the white cotton t-shirt with the school's emblem printed on the back and black shorts.

"Blue...!", Blue turns her head in the direction of the voice calling out to her and spot Yellow struggling past the crowd of students along the corridor. The combined class was informed the day before so Yellow and Blue had arranged prior to meet up on the third story of the main building. By the time Yellow reaches Blue, the crowd had already dispersed leaving the corridor rather desolate.

"Are you all right?", Blue casts a worrying expression at Yellow who seems to be trying to catch her breath. Yellow gives a slight nod before the two of them proceed to the girl's bathroom behind them. As expected, the girl's bathroom is crowded with third years mainly because their classrooms are just down the corridor. The two of them manages to find an empty spot on the benches at the corner of the room.

"This is one of those times where I will actually enjoy the physical education lessons, isn't that right Yellow?", Blue starts to change into her sports attire while Yellow continues to look around the bathroom and down at herself.

"Is something wrong?", Blue finishes unbuttoning her blouse when she notices Yellow casting weird glances at her. After a bit of stuttering on Yellow's side, she extends out both of her hands and grabs the lovely bosoms of our student council president who lets out a yelp in response.

"Yellow? What are you doing?", Blue staggers backwards as Yellow retracts her hands and place it on her almost non existant chest. For a moment there, Blue sees a look of absolute horror and shock surface on Yellow's face before she droops over and curls into a ball at a corner.

"Impossible, there's no way I can compete with that monster, I'm just an inferior homosapien who can't seem to grow out of her childhood...", Yellow repeatedly laments about something being impossible as Blue watches her from behind. Blue catches up on what's going on and tries to rectify the situation before Yellow falls into a state of depression.

"Ah, it's okay Yellow, you're still in your growing phase, I think," Yellow slowly turns her head towards Blue as though seeking for some sort of confirmation from her. Blue starts to imagine the current Yellow with her own bosoms which almost made her puke out blood.

"On second thought, you're perfect like this!", Blue places her hand on Yellw's shoulder and gives her a thumbs up though Yellow still cried in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Like mother like son<strong>

On a particular afternoon during the weekends, our aspiring actor is pacing around in his bedroom hard at work. For the past two hours, Pearl had been pacing around the house and reciting lines out loud for a play hosted next week by the drama club. Pearl manages to claim the role of a poor man whom had travelled miles and across mountains to meet his loved one on the other side of the globe.

"I think I've got these parts down, whats left is...", Pearl flips over the the last few pages of the script which he had been holding while pacing up and down the house.

"Ah, the romance and action scenes but I would need a sword for that," Pearl dashes into his bedroom from the hallway and opens up his closet. Laying neatly at the bottom of the closet is a box full of props of all sorts ranging from clown noses to foldable paper palm trees. Pearl drags the wooden box out onto the bedroom floor and begins his search for a sword. After about five minutes of tossing random objects around, the only decent weapon Pearl could find are two paper fans he had stored ages ago.

Pearl lays the two paper fans on the bed as he proceeds to practice the romance part of the script.

"Perhaps it'll be better if I find a partner for these scenes", for the last few lines of the script, it requires the main character whom is played by Pearl to hug the female heroine whom is played by his junior for the play's finale. Discarding the thought of asking his junior to come over to practice, Pearl decides to take on this herculean task by himself. Pearl positions himself in front of the standing mirror at the corner of them room and takes on the posture of hugging by wrapping his arms around himself.

"Oh Samantha! How much I've missed you!", Pearl begins reading his lines out loud, completely unaware of the bedroom door shifting open and his mother's face peering into the room with a distorted face of anxiety and confusion. By the time Pearl realizes someone is by the door, he freezes in his position and locks eyes with his mother's for at least a few minutes with neither of them saying a word.

"Pearl, fondling yourself like that doesn't get you aroused, I tried it," Pearl's mother casts him the worried expression while she tries hard not to let out as much as a giggle. At this point in time, Pearl's face turns beat red as his instincts gets the better of him. He dashes across to his bed, grabs one of the paper fan and attempts his late tsukkomi on her.

"What the heck!",Pearl screams out his punchline but he fails to realize the strength of his opponent. In a matter of seconds, Pearl's mother does a barrel roll into the bedroom and grabs the other paper fan to counter Pearl in her cooking apron. Mother and son crosses swords or in this case fans while maintaining an awkward silence between them.

"Shit!",Pearl gulps down his saliva as he realizes the futility of his situation.

"Pearl, kneel down", Pearl's mother commands him to kneel down in front of him which he obediently does. That night, Pearl only had rice and half baked red beans for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Dodgeball of Hell<strong>

"Play ball!", the coach blows the whistle as the students takes their position on the playing field. The first years will be playing dodgeball for today's physical education lesson in their respective classes. They will take part in an inter-class dodgeball tournament to ensure everyone gets a shot at playing on the court. Rubber balls will be used for the matches to prevent any major injuries from getting hit by the balls themselves.

For the first match, Gold's class will be taking on each other by the ill luck of the draws. The female players of the class will be facing the boys on the playing field much to their dismay. In the meantime, the other classes sits by the sidelines letting out the occasional cheering and clapping for their fellow schoolmates.

The match gets more intense as the number starts to dwindle with every passing minute, disqualified players proceeds to the benches along the side of the court. On the court, only four players remain on the female side including Crystal while the male side only have three players including Gold and Silver.

"Isn't it about time to give up, Gold?", Crystal confidently spins the ball on her index finger as she steps closer to the boys aiming for a shot at one of them. Gold lets out a smirk as he backs away towards the corner of the court to heighten the chances of dodging Crystal's shot. Meanwhile, Silver strolls around the edges, skillfully dodging balls the other girls throws at him. The crowd is in an uproar for one cause whenever Silver is in action. During physical education, Silver has to tie up his long red hair with a hairband otherwise it'll get in his way. This enchances the feminine side and is rather popular with generally everyone.

"Silver, I'll take on Crystal while you and the other dude handle the rest," with a nod of affirmation, the three stays near the edge, eyeing the girls' movements. So far, Gold have been dodging Crystal's shots successfully partly due to him getting used to Crystal throwing random objects at him.

"_I'm going to catch the next ball, just watch me Crystal!", _Gold readies himself to catch the ball that is thought to be aimed at him.

"Naive!", Crystal shouts at Gold as the ball leaves her hand and flies sstraight towards Silver at an amazing speed.

"Oh no you don't!",Gold predicts the change in tactic and is already running towards Silver who isn't aware of his encroachment. Silver sidesteps to dodge the ball just as Gold comes running towards him which ends up in an inevitable collision.

"Ow, that hurts," Silver struggles to get up but is met with Gold's body crumpled on top of him. At this point, the fangirls are hysterically screaming in glee for this unprecedented situation. Gold manages to get back his senses and is just starting to realize the situation they are in.

"Ah, you're back my lady," Silver's hair band had fallen off during their collision, leaving his hair sprawled across the floor which reminds him of the time he met this girl by the flower patch. The only thing that remained the same in these two situation is that he had blanked out the fact that it is Silver dressed differently. The crowd of students by the sidelines are pretty much chanting 'kiss him' .

"What the hell are you all saying? Get off of me Gold!", Silver pushes Gold aside and almost instantly, Gold recognizes him again as shown on his disgusted face. Suddenly, the two feel a chill run down their spines as a ball zooms between them and made a dent on the wooden surface of the wall beside them. Crystal grabs another ball rolling towards her and steps closer towards them with an awfully dangerous killing aura.

"So I see you guys are full blown homos huh? I'll need to correct that don't you think?", ending off with an awfully sadistic smile, the two hangs on to their dear lives by dodging the remaining thirty six balls thrown at them at mach speed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Sometimes I think I'm trying too hard on the humour part. <em>


End file.
